


LIGHTS UP

by moon_59



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_59/pseuds/moon_59
Summary: Where Soonyoung have lover slash gang leader aka Lee Chan. That's all
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if there is grammr, typo or weird.

“So?” Chan took his bubble milk tea, crossed his legs and continue “you don’t want to?”

Soonyoung fidgeting, he nervously look around, they chose the not so big tea and coffee shop around the corner of the street because Chan like it here (very much may he add). And specially they always like to sit at the back since they can watch everything outside or inside the shop.

“Soonyoungie?” Chan raised his eyebrows, ask again

“Ah yes” Soonyoung blink his eyes, swallow “I...think…” before he can finish his sentence, a body - of a man landed right in front of them, next to Chan’s Louis Vuiton fancy pants and shiny shoes which Soonyoung won’t need to know the price or he will have a headache and faint right away. And soon, another man in black suit grab that man who just ruin their small conversation to stand up, bow

“My apologized, Mr. Lee. Please don’t worry, we will finish this quick and won’t disturb you”

Chan lazily nod and wave his hand “okay”

That’s the problem or at least that what Soonyoung think. The Lee family is well known as the biggest gang in this city, they hold 80% of drug deal, money taking, well yes, crime too. And now you guys wonder why on earth Soonyoung end up with Lee Chan - youngest child of Lee Family? Or not. Soonyoung actually didn’t know how too. He is just a college student who had a part time job at tutor center, and the pay is not good, so he had to work at 3 different places. Around 3 years ago, when he finished his class and on his way to 24/7 store to grab some noodles, he saw a young boy run by, soon a group of 7 men follow him. Soonyoung crunches his nose as he started to eat his noodles but his mind didn’t allow him to.

He didn’t know why but his mind is thinking of that boys can be in danger, those 7 men is way bigger than the boy, if they kill him, Soonyoung might be the only witness and who know if there were someone after him.. Soonyoung don’t want to die soon. He carefully stepped inside the alley and saw those men was hitting something or someone in the corner. Soonyoung quickly hid himself before shout “Police Police” for few times and those men immediately run away.

The young boys slowly stand up and Soonyoung run over to help him “Hey are you okay?”

The boys shoot him a death glare, his face was mixed with blood, dirt and bruised. Even Soonyoung himself can feel the pain. “Get lost”

“Kiddo, i just save you” Soonyoung’s small eyes widen at the attitude. Wow, young children these days are really “is this how you return the favor to the man who just save you?”

‘What do you want from me? Say thank you? No fucking way. Do you know who am i?” the boys spat back

“Language kid” Soonyoung shout “I don’t care who you were but your spoiled attitude is unexcepted ”

“Dude, you are not my mom” the boys rolled his eyes as they reach out to the street and right then, a black shiny care stop in front of them. The window was open as the boy lean in, pouting “Hyung, it’s hurt”

“Him?” the man in the car look at Soonyoung and the poor college student feel scared somehow

“No, he saved me though he talk like mom”

“Mom taught you what to do when people help you right?”

The boys pout again and nodded his head, he turned to face Soonyoung. Under the night sky and dim light, Soonyoung can’t see the boy’s face clearly but still acknowledge that he had bright curvy eyes, not so chubby cheek and when the boys smiled, his bruised lips make it to adorkable face ever. “Thank you for saving me today” he bowed and come into a hug, Soonyoung was frozen there, adjust the sweet cologne from him. Flower scent that he always like. Even when the boys leave with his or his family car, Soonyoung was there, blood run to his face and blushing like an idiot.

“Okay, I understand” Chan nodded his head since Soonyoung didn’t move for 5 minute, he place his empty cup on the table “thank you for loving me all this time” Chan stood up and turned around, clapped his hand as all men in black suits stop whatever they were doings “let’s go” and quickly made his way to his car which already waited for him.

Soonyoung watching him stepped out of their favorite tea and coffee shop, the place he confessed to the younger, the place they share their first kiss, the place they have shared many memories….

“Mr. Lee, are you okay? The driver asked as Chan was like waiting for something or someone.

Chan snapped out of his own thought and force a smile “Ye...yes, can we go home, Jihoon hyung must be angry”

“Sure but Mr. Kwon…”

Chan turned around to see Soonyoung was behind him, panting “Chan...nie…”

“I already pay for the bubble tea” Chan raised his eyebrows, actually, he don’t have to pay for whatever he wanted in that tea shop

“No...i…”

“I won’t return those gifts you send me while we were dating” Chan pouted, whisper “though it’s ugly”

Soonyoung one hundred percent feel hurt right now “but you like it”

“Then what is it?”

Soonyoung take a deep breath, as he looked at the younger, consuming the fact that Lee chan is his other half and yes, Soonyoung didn’t prepare if next few years they being together but he sure that he didn’t want to let the younger go. “I...i will come over this Sunday” Soonyoung’s cheek covered with slight pink colour like sakura under the sun.

Chan blinked his eyes and small smile across his face “are you sure? Cause i don’t want to force you”

Soonyoung step closer until their clothes brushed against each other, he slowly nod “yes i wanted to meet your family”

“Okay, then I will pick you up at 10, is that good?”

“Sure”

Chan chuckle as he tip toe and lean in for a quick peck on Soonyoung’s lips, make the older even red “Okay, see you tonight”

“Y...ye...yeah…” Soonyoung stammering as he could smell the usual cologne from Chan still lingering on his face. It was nice to have a cute lover but it also scary as hell to have a cute lover who also is gangs

leader.

But there he goes, Soonyoung have both of it.

\------------------------

Note: wow, i still don't know who is top in this fic. tell me.


	2. 02

Kwon Soonyoung on his third year of college, always be loved and liked by others student as well as professor with his character, (sometimes really) with noisy voice and also a great dancer. But he is suck with computer and now, he looks like was about to break the laptop’s screen with his tiny eyes.

His trembling finger hit the enter button, focus on the loading website, Soonyoung didn’t even dare to blink for good few second which almost minute now. Finally the content on the website appeared, Soonyoung scroll down after he was sure that exactly what he was searching, until his eyes met the six zero numbers maybe in size 42, red colors dancing on the screen. He don’t want to look at others four numbers before it.

“Gosh” Soonyoung shake his head as he whisper, he was about to hit the F5 button while saying “the website must be wrong?”

“What is?” Lee Chan who just done taking a shower stepped out from the bathroom, with his pastel pink colour towel on top of his head, approaching the older “what are you doing?”

“N…no, no nothing” Soonyoung sighed as he smile at Lee Chan, reach out his hand and the younger gladly take it as they sat next to each other. Lee Chan take a quick look at the laptop’s screen

“Did you watch porn?”

Soonyoung’s chubby cheek flush with slight red as he took the towel and begin to help Lee Chan dry his wet hair. The younger didn’t like using hair dryer since it can make his hair damage more, that’s why Soonyoung was here, happily doing this task for him.

“No…gosh Channie” Soonyoung motion his head to the laptop “I was searching for some whine”

“For what occasion?” Lee Chan pulled the laptop closer to his side and he whistle “Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru, wow, you have tasted here babe”

“You like it?” Soonyoung quickly ask, he pretty sure that he will have to work for two years to pay for that wine if the younger like it. Lee Chan chuckle

“No, thanks to you, i’m no longer drink alcohol”

Soonyoung title his head, his eyes twinkle look at the younger “are you saying I’m the one can change Lee family’s youngest stubborn son?”

Lee Chan rolled his eyes and swung his arm on Soonyoung’s shoulder “you sound like my butler more than my boyfriend you know” and before the older can say anything, he added “but my butler didn’t dare to bang me on the wall”

“YAH LEE CHAN” Soonyoung with his red face looks like to explore anytime soon, the said boy chuckle as he rub on Soonyoung’s thigh, and wink

“Don’t worry, you did good tho”

“I…I will bring you dinner” as always, Kwon Soonyoung have no chance to win over the younger, he quickly stood up and made himself to the kitchen. Lee Chan bring the laptop on his lap and then took his phone, take a picture send it to his oldest brother

Lee Jihoon is not the type of morning person since he prefer working at night more than anyone else. That’s why when his phone buzzed on the table and notice it was from his youngest brother, Jihoon quickly take it and read the message with picture

_Hyung, choose one~ _

_> _ _I don’t like whine _

_But Soonyoungie wanted to buy one for this Sunday_

_> _ _Then choose the most expensive bottle_

Jihoon put his phone back on the table with a grin, the older male across the table nervously laugh “Hoonie, what with that smile?”

“What? I’m not allow to smile?” Jihoon flip the paper

Older male shake his head “no, just wonder who will be the target this time”

“Anyone who dare to steal my brother away” Jihoon glare as he remembered this afternoon, Lee Chan called him and announced that he will bring his boyfriend to their home this Sunday and hope the youngest won’t kill anyone. Damn it, his lovely brother is being taken away, Jihoon won’t allow it.

NEVER

Older male sighed “Hoonie, don’t you think it’s time to let Chan go, out of your arms?”

“Cheollie, you are saying I’m overprotective?” Jihoon raised his eyebrows

“Kind of, I know he is the youngest, he never got the attention and love from your parents and you have done a really good good job instead of them, now he got Soonyoung to do that” Seungcheol, with dark blue silk pyjama close his book and continue “you need to relax babe”

Jihoon lean back on his chair “I don’t trust that Soonyoung guys, he is the one who save Chan few years ago, I’m grateful but it doesn’t mean he can step in Chan’s life, our life”

“Babe”

“Don’t Cheol, I don’t us to fight over this matter” Jihoon shake his head “you know how cruel I can be when it come to my family, I just don’t want to hurt your feeling”

Choi Seungcheol, black messy hair fall on his forehead nod “it’s late, go to bed soon, dear”  
“Sure, i need to finish the email” Jihoon replied

As a college student, Soonyoung usually go to class around 8.30am but he tend to woke up at 6am and make breakfast for both of them while Lee Chan still in bed. He stopped at the glass door at the entrance to check his reflection.

_Damn, Channie, you bited my ears and now it’s all red. _

But he can’t hide the purple hickey on his neck, Lee Chan sometime can be bossy while they having sex and Soonyoung have no complaint about it. Soonyoung pull up his jacket to hide it before an arms swung around his shoulder

“Oh, love marks I see”

“Wonwoo… yah let go of me” Soonyoung put his friend away with crimson colour on his face. Wonwoo – one of his classmate – with glassess and smugged face, orange hair smirk “you have rough night I guess”

“Kind of, I go to bed at 2am”

“Damn man, that kid really have high demand”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen “what the hell are you talking about, no, I’m looking for some gift for his family”

“Oh so you will meet his family?”

Soonyoung nod and they begin walking through hallway “ I wanted to be polite and I don’t want to die”

Wonwoo laugh out loud before he spotted a tall man in black suit, his face immediately darken but still ignore the latter and continue to chit chat with Soonyoung “you can buy some ginseng or some stuff like that”

“I already chose whine” Soonyoung sighed as he remembered last night Lee Chan show him the message from the oldest of Lee family saying he wanted to choose the expensive whine. Poor Kwon Soonyoung who have his soul left his body right at the moment.

_We will go together, I will go with you tommorrow after school, okay?_

Lee Chan said while kissing the older, Jihoon can be devils but he don’t like whine for sure, only cola.

“Oh hey Mingyu” Soonyoung push Wonwoo against the tall man “here is your lover”

“You bastard…” Wonwoo don’t have a chance to finish his sentence when Mingyu wrapped his hands around his body and Soonyoung already out of their sight. He kicked Mingyu on knee but the younger didn’t move.

Soonyoung know there is something between them, the last time Wonwoo ignore the younger were Mingyu accidently forgot their date and Wonwoo have to wait about 5 hours. Probaly this time, Mingyu did something stupid again. Soonyoung couldn’t care less since he have class until 3pm and then Lee Chan will pick him up so they will go buy whine together.

Around the time they met, Lee Chan doesn’t like study but most of the time they spend together, it was in library. It was Soonyoung habbit after dance class, he usually goes there and sat at the corner do his homework, essay and maybe sleep too. To be really honest, he didn’t know why a person like Lee Chan can fell in love with him, vice versa. And Wonwoo also said why they are dating in library?

He heard some girl’s squeak and he didn’t need to look up cause it was Lee Chan with his black shining car stop at the parking lot. Lee Chan quickly made his way to the library and to the familiar place to meet Soonyoung. The younger was never fail amazed Soonyoung, Lee Chan have his hair up, black shirt with two button up and dark grey pants lean down to give a quick peck on Soonyoung’s chubby cheek

“Hey babe, are you ready?”

“Sure, just let me get my things” Soonyoung kissed him back and answer, packing his bags “how are you today?”

They soon made their way to parking lot while Lee Chan talked about how easy for him to take that street and he actually thinking about joining some cooking lesson. Soonyoung looked at the younger confused

“I just want to cook for you” Lee Chan shrugged “even my brothers don’t have the chance to try my cooking skill”

“I’m sure you will be good” Soonyoung smiled, already imagine someday when he was doing his essay or for final exams, Lee Chan would bring him some handmade dishes. The younger pouted a little as he continue

“Jihoon hyung didn’t allow me to touch anything in kitchen since I was kid, it will take a long time”

“Don’t worry, I will wait, promise”

Lee Chan hold his pinky up and point toward Soonyoung “promise?”

Soonyoung hook his pinky fingers and smile “yes, I promise”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Soonyoung's past reveal 
> 
> 28/07/2020 note: I'm so sorry for late post but now i'm back with weekly update :> I will try update 2 chapter/ week. Please share any advice or ideas, i'm gladly take it ^^

It doesn’t feel right, Soonyoung thought to himself when he took a glance from the car’s window. Chan was on his phone next to him, talking with someone in Japanese that Soonyoung didn’t want to know. Because Soonyoung is not the kind of person who can understand how to kill 100 men to make that street yours. They were on the way to meet Chan’s brother and it started to scare him when the car suddenly turned and Soonyoung spotted a big golden gate. He gulped, eyes widened when the gate opened.

Chan chuckle as he put his phone on his pocket, pat gently on Soonyoung’s shoulder “are you okay?”

“I guess it's too late to run” Soonyoung let out a worried sigh, forcing a smile to the younger “but yeah, let’s do it. Just a normal family gathering, right?”

Soonyoung was sure that if he kept the forced smile any second longer, the younger would actually bring them back home and cancel the whole introduction thing. But Soonyoung does know, this whole family gathering means a lot to the younger and he doesn't want to make Chan disappointed so...here they are, in front of the main door, ready to be inside.

“Don’t worry” Chan added as they stepped out of the car, the driver carefully took out the wine bottle that they bought the other day and handed it over to Soonyoung. Chan stopped Soonyoung for the second time and asked “hey, be honest, do you really want to do this, we can go back to our house and eat some ramen and cuddles on the sofa if you want?”

“Babe, yes i’m scared” Soonyoung admitted “but this will happen sooner or later since i wanted to take our relationship to another stage, I have to meet your family, even your brother might want to kill me” while his ears get all red, blink rapidly. Chan raised his eyebrows and lean over 

He smirked “what did you just say? Are you saying….?”

“Channie, why do you like embarrassing me so much?” Soonyoung groaned as Chan tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. Soonyoung feels better for a second but still pouting while his arm around Chan’s hips.

“Cause you are adorable when you blushed” the younger whisper and aim for the pink plump lips of Soonyoung as the door swung open, revealing an angry man.

“Jihoonie, manner” two male appeared behind, the tall guys with broad shoulders wearing white shirts and dark navy pants smiling down at the shorter one, Lee Jihoon. Choi Seungcheol have both of his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, like to prevent his lover try to murder someone or...a hamster. 

“Good Morning or lunch now, Seungcheol hyung” Chan smiled as he linked his arm with Soonyoung’s, pulling the older closer, introducing “ this is Soonyoung, my boyfriend, i guess you guys have heard of his name already”

“Nice to meet you” Soonyoung tried to keep calm and offered his hands which were slightly trembling, the Seungcheol guys gave him a warm and comfortable feeling. Then he looked over to Lee Jihoon and suddenly he feel cold on his back 

“My brother, you have met him before” the youngest shrugged

“He...llo….” 

Jihoon tightened his jaws as he crossed his arms.

Okay it’s getting awkward as Chan decided to stepped in, he took over the wine bottle and gave it to his older brother “hyung, Soonyoungie bought it for lunch”

“Why not cola?” Took it for few minute as he spoke, Lee Jihoon looked at the wine and ask, Seungcheol just laugh and wave at two younger boys

“Come inside, lunch is ready”

  
  


The lunch was prepared with traditional food on the table, Soonyoung wowed inside his head as he sat down next to Chan, it’s only four of them but they got so many dishes there. Chan smile as he gave the older a pair of chopstick

“We always prefer Korea food, not Western, you don’t mind, right?” 

Soonyoung nodded his head “yes, i’m okay” and continue “thank you for inviting me here, such an honor”

Seungcheol chuckle “dude, we aren’t Chan’s parent or old uncle, no need so formal here”

Soonyoung loosen up a little as they start eating. Of course it’s a  _ hey brother, it’s my boyfriend  _ meeting, not friend gather around for food then hangout after, Jihoon took a spoon of rice with beef on top into his mouth before asking question 

“So, I’ve read your profile, you are same age as me, younger than Seungcheol”

“Wait, did...you...investigate Soonyoungie?” Chan asked in disbelief. The older brother simply nod his head as he answer

“When he saved you, I have to make sure no one is trying to get in and mess up our family’s business” 

“Gosh, hyung” Chan let out a long sigh “he is not a criminal”

“Yes I know that, but he can be dangerous too. But i can’t find any information about your mom or dad or relatives, mind if i wanted to know now”

“Babe…” Seungcheol took a glance to the guest “not the right time”

“I have no parents or relatives” Soonyoung let out a soft smile “so it will waste your time if you wanted to know”. Chan’s eyes widen a little as Soonyoung slightly tap on his thigh, “it’s okay, you need to know this too”

Soonyoung continued his story like an mp3 player with no emotion “i don’t know who they were, there was an old couple who picked me up and raised me until 10. Our house got robbed, the thief murder them, I was at school at that time….Lucky for me, the school offer me a place to stay at store room, it’s big enough for me to live until college. During those times and until now, I’ve worked so many part time jobs to have money to survive, to live. Even now, basically when I don’t have much money or anything, i will try my best to bring happiness to Channie”

“You should be” Jihoon reply “he is our precious brother, try hurt him and we will bring your ass down and destroy you”

“Jihoonie, manner” Seungcheol remind for second time

The lunch quickly ended as Jihoon needed to answer a phone call from abroad so he excuse himself to the study room for a while, Seungcheol of course followed him to help. They will have some deserts later in the living room so Chan and Soonyoung take a tour of the house before it. The house has 3 floors as Jihoon and Seungcheol use the 2nd one as well as a study slash meeting room. Chan can use those rooms whenever he needs it.

“Also my parents' room, which I cannot go inside if they don’t allow it,” Chan shrugged as he pulled the older man to the stairs, leading him to the 3rd floor. Straight down on the hallway with a brown door, Soonyoung chuckled as he saw the board on it, it was a dinosaur holding balloon, Chan’s name written on it.

“Cute” Soonyoung commented

Chan pouted “Jihoon hyung didn’t allow me to take it off” as he opened the door “since kindergarten”

Soonyoung took a quick look around the room, it was painted with blue sky colour, a huge bed next to a sliding glass door which led to the balcony to see a mountain not far from there. Soonyoung step in as he took a deep breath

“Wow” 

Chan flopped himself on the bed, laying on his back, admire Soonyoung’s face “you like it?”

“Y...eah...it’s breathtaking” Soonyoung turned and smiled “your house, your room, everything, is too good to be true” as he stepped closer to the younger, allowing himself to sit next to Chan. He let out a short breath “as you too”

“Hey hey hey, what was that?” Chan cupped Soonyoung’s chin “i told you right, it’s not your fault that i chose to live with you”

Soonyoung blinked, yes, Chan did say so when he asked the same question. It’s not like Chan leaving his family behind, but letting him live in a rented apartment as half the size of his own bedroom...Soonyoung feels not so good, a little upset to be honest. But Chan knows Soonyoung too well that didn’t allow him to think that way. Who knows living in this big house is lonely like this, one of your brothers is out for business most of the time, the 2nd one is living abroad so he basically needs someone by his side. Don’t even mention his parents since they never actually care about him. 

Soonyoung was the first one stranger took care of him, and he love it

Chan pulled the older down on the mattress, Soonyoung pouted a little but slipped his tounge to lick those pink kissable lips. Chan gladly let it slide in as he put his arm around Soonyoung’s neck 

“Sex before desert huh?”

The younger smirk as he bite on Soonyoung’s ear, of course it won’t have scars but it can make Soonyoung’s face turn to red as tomatoes. 

“Look at you, all the naughty thoughts” Chan teased while buckling his hips so it can meet Soonyoung’s semi hard members. Soonyoung groaned quitely 

“It’s your fault, Chan”

“Then come and punish me” Chan whispered to Soonyoung’s ear and slide his hand to unzip their pants “ _ daddy” _

He growled and crashed on Chan now swollen lips, keeping Chan’s hand on top of his head. The ideas of having the younger under him, handcuffed, legs hook around his hips and begging for more, to harder sound delicious. Soonyoung buried his face to Chan’s chest as he willingly to lick that pink nipple which is standing out under the white shirt, the younger whimper as Soonyoung bite it

  
  


“Do...wn...there…”

“Now look who has naughty thoughts?” Soonyoung chuckled as he looked up to see Chan pouting. 

The younger raised his eyebrows, does that even matter now? One of their favorite thing about each other is they share the same interest while having sex. Traditional is fine, but kinky would be good and sometimes they tried roleplay too. See here, Soonyoung can be cute and soft in daylight, at night, Chan said he is the beast in bed. And vice versa, Chan is the gang's boss, can look badass and kill people without blinking his eyes, but under Soonyoung, he has to beg and cry.

  
  


“Ok, enough for sex pre dessert, come down” a knock on the door make the couple frozen, Chan rolled his eyes and mouth Jihoon’s name to Soonyoung. Surely that his brother likes to interrupt their alone moment. 

As they no longer hear any footstep, Chan reaching to Soonyoung’s waistband “we can finish what we were doing earlier”

Soonyoung chuckle “no sweety, though i’d love to fuck you right now but it’s not the time”

Chan whine a little “why not”

“It’s not the best time for me, I don't want to die now, but I promise I will make you beg and scream my name tonight” Soonyoung buttoned Chan’s shirt, fixing their hair before heading down. Chan walk next to him and whisper “ i will make it end asap”

  
  


“Here they are, love birds” Seungcheol whispers and wink at them as they reach the living room. Next to him was Jihoon talking on his phone, look happy all of sudden 

“Who he is on the phone with?” Chan asked as he pulled Soonyoung next to him, Seungcheol shrugged

In front of them was yogurt, cream, strawberry and cola (of course), as Seungcheol told them to have it, no need to wait for Jihoon, they followed the orders. Chan hand Soonyoung yogurt, one of his favorite and whisper 

“Imagine it on me, it will be better”

Soonyoung almost choked as he glared at the younger. Though it’s a good idea, they will try it sometimes. 

Jihoon finally can put his phone down, a wide smile appears on his face as Chan surprises “did someone die?”

The oldest of Lee Brother rolled his eyes “no, Seokmin won’t like that thought of yours”

“What, he is back? When?” Chan happily ask “oh my, it’s been a long time since he left”

“Right, after 5 years leaving Seoul, now he is back”

“Great, when will he be back, we should all pick him up. Soonyoungie, you should go ….” Chan laugh and turn to Soonyoung who now look pale, trembling 

  
  


“Are you okay, Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked 

  
  


“Ah yes, sure. But may I know who Seokmin is that Seokmin?” 

  
  


“He is my younger brother/ older brother” both Jihoon and Chan replied at the same time.

  
  
  
  


_ One of my sugar daddy as well…...Soonyoung cursed _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28/07/2020 note: I'm so sorry for late post but now i'm back with weekly update :> I will try update 2 chapter/ week. Please share any advice or ideas, i'm gladly take it ^^


End file.
